Red Eyes
by stormclouds09
Summary: Beck and Jade argue over something Jade wants but Beck doesn't. Will they be able to compensate or will Jade go behind Beck's back to get it? Written for the final round of Bade Prompts.


_(A/N): This is for the final round of Bade Prompts' Writing Challenge. My prompt was (S)he didn't tell you, did (s)he? + red eyes. This is my first time joining and I was really psyched. I've always wanted to join a prompt challenge. Anyway, read on loves._

_..._

Beck walked through the front doors of Hollywood Arts in search of his girlfriend. Jade had texted him earlier that morning that she was going to school by herself but she never mentioned why and she'd been complaining about a headache for the past week. Beck had eventually talked her into going to see a doctor about it and she'd gone the day prior, much to her dismay. Walking up to his locker, he checked his phone for a message or a call from her. He'd texted her twice that morning and had gotten nothing in return, which worried him a bit but he assured himself that she was okay.

He took a peek at her locker while he walked to his own to retrieve his books for the day. There was no sign of Jade near or around her locker. Maybe she was already in class? Beck checked the time on his pearphone. 3 minutes until class started. He zipped up his bag and shut his locker then proceeded to get to his first class with Sikowitz, quickly scanning the hallways for any sign of his raven haired girlfriend.

Beck got to the room right when the bell rang for classes to start. Everybody was already in the room, except for a certain redhead and Jade. He shrugged it off. Jade had a tendency to be late at times and Cat probably had some trouble with her brother again. He took his usual seat and pulled the chair next to him closer for Jade to sit when she arrives.

"Hello, children!" Sikowitz said as he entered the room. He then threw his bag across the stage and stepped in front of the class, a devious smile forming on his face.

"Time to squaddle!" He smiled and clapped his hands together. Everyone groaned in response which caused the teacher to frown at them.

"It's a very important lesson in acting!" he protested. Just then a faint scream could be heard from outside and it slowly grew until a redhead named Cat, burst into the door and cowered behind Andre up in the front row.

"What the hairballs?!" Sikowitz exclaimed.

"Cat, what's wrong?"

"What's up 'lil red?"

"Are you okay?"

Tori, Andre and Robbie asked the scared redhead. Everyone else turned their attention to her too. Beck rose from his seat and joined the others up front in comforting their friend.

"Hide me! Jade cut off my hair." She squealed while she gripped her hair protectively and used Andre as a shield.

Tori stood from her seat and went to check for Jade by the door. She was no where in sight.

"No sign of Jade." she said.

"What did she do, Cat?" Beck asked.

"Well." She took a deep breath, "I was running to get to class because I was late and I accidentally bumped into her. She must've been in a very bad mood because she got so angry that she took out her scissors and cut part of my hair." She finished then unclasped the lock of hair that she was holding onto. It was definitely shorter than the rest.

"Did you see where she went?" Beck asked. Jade was definitely not in the mood today.

Cat shook her head 'no' in response. Beck ran a hand through his hair and picked up his bag from the empty seat.

"Beck, where are you going?" Sikowitz asked him.

"I'm going to find Jade." He said simply.

"You can't just leave class. I'll have to give you detention." Sikowitz replied then crossed his arms.

"If I gave you two big coconuts tomorrow, can I go?" Beck asked, trying to bribe his teacher.

Sikowitz went silent for a moment and thought about it while Beck patiently waited for him, even though his legs were itching to get out that door.

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow." He finally said and waved him off.

Beck turned his heel and walked out the door in search of Jade. He went to her locker first then the janitor's closet before landing himself at the front doors of the Black Box Theater. If she wasn't here, he didn't know where else to look. He slowly pushed the doors open and to his relief, spotted his girlfriend sitting on the floor by the stage with her back to him. He walked up to her quietly and sat down next to her. She was on her laptop, typing up another script. She had a deep frown on her face and she seemed to be squinting.

"Hey." he said gently.

"Hi." she replied, not looking up from her work.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Beck asked, swinging an arm around her shoulder and pulling her close to him.

"I don't wanna talk about it." she muttered.

"Please?" Beck begged and poked her side. Jade squirmed at the sudden contact and groaned.

"You know I hate it when you do that!"

"When I do what?" he asked, a smirk was now plastered on his face. He poked her again and she squirmed again. This time she slapped his arm.

Beck chuckled. Jade hated it when she was being tickled. She was extremely ticklish.

Jade groaned again and pulled away from him.

"Fine! I got glasses. Happy?" she said and crossed her arms.

"You got glasses?" Beck clarified.

She rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes! Don't make me say it again!" she snapped and glared at him. Beck raised his hands and smirked which just made her frown grow deeper.

"It's not that bad." He said trying to pull her into his arms.

"Not that bad?! I'm gonna look like a nerd!" she said then stood up and started pacing. Beck chuckled. Jade looked adorable when she was mad.

"Stop laughing. It's not funny." She whined and slapped his arm.

"Oh come on. I'll bet you'll look sexy in specs." He said, trying to comfort her.

"No." she whined again and kicked the wall.

"Or you could wear contacts. I think they have those in different colors now." Beck suggested. Jade turned quickly and faced him.

"You're right! I can have red eyes!" she beamed.

"What? Red eyes?" Beck asked in shock.

Jade sat back down and crawled towards him.

"Yeah. I think I've seen it somewhere. They have red contacts. I can get those instead of those stupid glasses and I can be extra scary." She said, her eyes glinting with excitement. Beck was getting a bad feeling about this and he didn't feel up to her plan at all.

"Jade, I don't think that's a—" Beck was cut off by the bell that had rung, signaling the end of first period.

"Let's get to second period." Jade said excitedly as she got up and picked up her Gears of Wars bag and slung it over her shoulder, carefully brushing out the hairs that got caught in the strap. Beck stood up and dusted off his pants, his backpack already slung over his shoulder.

"Jade, I—"

"Thank you so much for suggesting the contacts, babe." She said then planted a kiss on his lips.

"We'll go to the doctor's clinic later to order a pair." Jade added then took his arm and dragged him out of the Black Box and onto their second class for the day. Beck was going to have to talk to her about it later.

...

"Ugh. I hate how white this place is." Jade said as they stepped into the clinic.

"It's not that bad." Beck replied. After school, the two drove over to Jade's house so she could leave her car there and then they drove off to the clinic in Beck's truck.

"Yeah it is." Jade said and went up to the secretary for her appointment with Dr. Mitchell, her optometrist. Beck took a seat on one of the sofas that was placed by the secretary's desk and took a magazine from the coffee table in front of him. Jade sat beside him shortly afterwards.

"He's still in with a patient." She said simply then played with her nails. She was excited to get red contacts. They would be cool and scary. The couple sat there waiting. Beck had let go of the magazine and busied himself by playing with Jade's hands while she absent-mindedly stared at their hands.

"Jade West." The sound of the secretary's voice broke their silence as she stood by the door to the doctor's office. The previous patient had already walked past them and out the door.

The couple stood up and went into the optometrist's clinic. The secretary flashed Beck her cutest smile and shyly tucked away a strand of hair behind her ear, to which Jade saw and immediately glared at the girl, causing her to turn away immediately and sit at her desk. Jade huffed and fixed up her shirt while Beck rubbed her shoulder and pulled her closer to him gently.

"Please have a seat." The doctor tells them when they enter another white room which is his office. Beck and Jade obeyed and sat on the opposite end of the doctor's desk.

"Here about your prescription glasses, Jade?" the doctor asks with a warm smile.

"Yeah. About that. Can I go with contacts instead of glasses?" she replied.

The doctor nodded in response and began to look for something in his drawers. He pulled out a black clearbook and handed it to Jade.

"Those are some contact lenses that we have. We have the clear ones and colored ones. You can choose whatever you like and I can have them ready for you in 3 days." Dr. Mitchell explained.

Jade took the book and flipped through the pages of the different colored contact lenses that the clinic had for her with Beck looking over her shoulder. She placed the book between them so that he could have a better view. They seemed to have all the colors of the rainbow here. They even came in neon (Ew..). Beck pointed to a color similar to Jade's eyes and said that it would be perfect for her but she shook her head in disagreement. She flipped to a page where the red lenses were and pointed to a bright red one.

"This is it." She said and looked up to smile at Beck.

"No way." He simply said.

"Why not? They're perfect." She argued.

"Jade, I'm not going to have a red eyed girlfriend. I like your blue eyes just fine." Beck replied.

"But this is scary and different and I can scare those annoying girls away from you." Jade pouted.

Beck wasn't going to give in. There is no way that Jade was going to have red contact lenses. Some people might think that Beck always backs down to Jade but the truth is, Jade actually backs down to Beck more often than he does. She respects him and loves him and therefore, listens to him. Not that he doesn't do the same of course.

"How about those purple ones?" Beck suggested and pointed to a random pair of purple contacts.

"Ew. No. The red ones are cool and scary." she countered.

"But the red ones make you look like a vampire."

Jade paused for a moment. She hated vampires.

"Yeah but that's not the point. I'm not trying to look like a vampire right now!" she argued.

"Should I leave you two to discuss this for awhile?" the doctor asked as he was getting a bit uncomfortable around the teenagers bickering.

"No!" Jade snapped and turned back to Beck, her eyes staring daggers at him. Beck wasn't backing down.

"Just get the blue ones." Beck told her calmly.

"But I want the red ones!" she countered.

Beck sighed. He'll have to compensate with Jade on this one.

"Alright. How about, you get the blue ones now and we'll talk about the red ones later?" he said.

Her frown deepened.

"Don't treat me like I'm 5." she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I promise I'll think about the red ones." Beck said.

Jade stared at him for a good five seconds. She can always talk Beck into letting her get the red ones.

"Fine! But you better think good and hard, Beck." she replied and turned to the doctor.

"I'll take this color." Jade told the doctor, placing the book on the desk and pointing out to doctor the color that Beck had liked.

The doctor took out a pen and piece of paper and wrote down the code for the colored contact lens.

"Okay, Ms. West. You can pick up your contact lenses in 3 days." He said and smiled warmly at Jade who just nodded in return and curtly left the room.

"Thank you for coming in." he called and turned to Beck, who gave him an apologetic look.

"Thank you." Beck told him then stood up to leave and go after his girlfriend. They drove home in silence. Jade was giving him the silent treatment for not letting her get the red ones right away. When he dropped her off at her house, she still hadn't said one word to him but she let him kiss her on the cheek before she stepped out of the truck and went into her house. Beck sighed and drove off to his RV.

As soon as Jade went into her room, she kicked off her shoes and lay on her bed. She still wanted those red ones so bad. She flipped over to her belly and buried her head into her pillows. The red ones were calling out her name. Screw Beck. She picked up her phone and dialed the number to the clinic. After 3 rings, the secretary's voice filled Jade's ear. She placed an order for a pair of bright red contact lenses. She didn't cancel the blue ones though. She smiled afterwards. Beck would find out soon but then she wouldn't be wearing the red ones all the time. Just when she needed or felt scary.

...

4 days later, Beck was collecting his books for the day. He had gone alone today. Jade had to rehearse for a play that she was, unfortunately, cast as one of the supporting characters. Tori had gotten the lead again. She'd gotten her contacts yesterday and Beck was looking forward to seeing his girlfriend with contact lenses. They still haven't agreed on the red ones yet. It was still an on going debate between them.

There was still 20 minutes until classes started, so Beck took the chance to get a steamy cup of coffee from the Asphalt Café but just as he stood up, he heard screaming that was becoming louder by the second. Next thing he knows, a flash of red hair passes by him followed by his angry girlfriend. They disappeared as they turned a corner by the water fountain. Moments after, Tori appeared panting and dragging her body to catch up. Beck smirked and helped out the younger Vega. He sat her down on the steps as she took out a bottle of water from her bag and gulped down a generous amount.

"What did Cat do this time?" he asked her. Cat was always getting herself into dangerous situations with Jade, which isn't the wisest thing to do.

"Spilled Jade's coffee down her shirt." Tori replied, taking another gulp of water and catching her breath.

Beck shook his head and chuckled. Oh Jade.

"And that's not the only thing she's running from." Tori added which made Beck curious.

"Her red contacts scared the fudge out of everyone. You should've never let her get those." She said and turned to her friend who just gave her a confused look, telling her that he didn't know about the red contacts.

"Oh, she didn't tell you, did she?" Tori asked looking worried.

"Nope." Beck replied.

Tori gave him a hopeful smile.

"We're gonna have to talk about that later." Beck said, frowning. He couldn't believe Jade went behind his back and ordered the red ones.

"I'm sorry, Jade!" Cat screamed as she ran down the stairs, making the two teenagers stand up to avoid being hit. Cat ran past them with Jade hot at her tail. Tori and Beck let out a small laugh and turned to look at each other.

"Better go after them." Tori said.

"Yup." Beck replied. And with that, the two chased after Jade and Cat. Beck and Jade were going to have a very long argument about her contacts and guess who's gonna win? He should've never suggested colored contacts to her in the first place.


End file.
